


Rose's World

by Susanne_Ke



Series: Aaron Week 2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanne_Ke/pseuds/Susanne_Ke
Summary: Rose Sugden-Dingle tells about her daddies. It's written in Rose's POV. This is for Aaron week 2020, day 4,  “I checked your wardrobe for monsters but they’re all scared of me.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972012
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Rose's World

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine but thank you Sarah for your help x.

ROSE'S WORLD

Her daddy Aaron was always there for her. Rose Sugden-Dingle didn’t have many worries in the world because her daddy would always protect her.  
Her other dad Rob was great too. He could scoop her up into his arms and throw her high up in the air. He would make her laugh and his big mouth would open wide, his teeth shining white when he laughed his belly laugh. Dad Rob was sunshine, he was swings in the playground, he was ice cream on the park bench. Not that daddy Aaron didn’t laugh too. He could be silly and make funny faces, tickle her so she would fall into a fit of giggles.

Dad Rob was the one who braided her dark curls nicely, if daddy did it her hair would be out of the plaits before she was in school. Dad Rob was the most cleverest dad in the world, there was no question he couldn’t answer. Sometimes daddy would laugh at his answers but she didn’t know why. “Is that really what you’re telling her?” he would ask a glint in his eyes. Dad would say, “You want to answer her questions?” But daddy would quickly shake his head and stop laughing.

Daddies were always touching and hugging when they were together but sometimes they raised their voices. Then daddy would stomp upstairs and dad was looking like someone snatched a bowl of ice cream away from him. And they could be silent the whole night. However, it never lasted long. In the morning daddy would sit at the table munching his toast when dad could just walk past him and brush his shoulder and then they would smile at each other. Or if they still didn’t speak to each other in the morning they were hugging after they came back from work, just lunging to each other’s arms as if they hadn’t seen each other for ages. 

For the rest of the evening they would sit on the sofa and dad would cuddle himself against daddy’s side making himself all small. He was tall as a giraffe but he could make himself small when he pressed himself against daddy. Then daddy would puff his chest and grow taller and stronger as he wrapped his arm around dad like to shield him. Dad was like a cat. Rose had spent time with auntie Moira’s cat and when she pet her, she would purr and push herself to her hand to show that she wanted to be petted and brushed more and that was what dad was doing, he was purring like a cat and pushing himself to daddy’s body so he would stroke him. Sometimes daddy would kiss him on his head, which would lead to a kiss on dad’s lips and to another, and to another one until Seb would say that they were being all mushy and asked Rose to go upstairs with him to play and read. 

She wanted to be like Seb, her big brother who was cool and old, already 11 years old. She didn’t want to be ancient like daddies, nanna, or Noah. But to be like Seb, all grown up, self-assured, allowed to do so many things she wasn’t. How cool would that be? But she was still just 7 years old. Seb was old but he still he wasn’t too big to spend time with her if they were at home.  
Sometimes daddy Aaron didn’t understand her and they would stare each other, daddy would have that strange scowl on his forehead, and his eyes were like blue lightning. Then dad Rob would laugh at them and say, “You two are just as stubborn as each other, like father like daughter”. She didn’t know what that meant because daddy Aaron just didn’t understand what she needed. Usually in the end, the scowl would smoothen and his eyes would go soft and he gave up. 

Seb had told her to knock always before she went to their bedroom because they could be fast asleep and be startled if she just ran in. And sometimes it looked that way. It could take time before either one of them came to the door and they looked blushed and sweaty as if they were in fever like she was when she was ill. But grownups were weird because in the morning they could be right as rain, happy and giddy. Daddy kissing dad’s cheek or dad suddenly grabbing a hold of daddy’s waist and twirling him to the music coming from the radio. And daddy could eat a pile of toast so he couldn’t de sick. But then again when he was leaving for work and if dad asked him to come home for lunch he would be all red again and look awkward so maybe he was ill after all. So after daddy Aaron had left she asked dad “Is daddy ill?” 

Dad looked at her surprised “Why would you think that?” 

“He looked feverish, does he need to lie down a bit?” And dad would have a coughing fit all of a sudden and she thought that maybe they were both sick after all.

“No, sweetie, I’m just making him lunch because you know how much he likes to eat my meals. I can assure you there’s nothing wrong with daddy.” And he smiled his wide smile his teeth shining.

But sometimes dad Rob could really be sick and he would lie in bed moaning and whining. Daddy would roll his eyes and call him a big baby and then he would run up and down the stairs to fetch everything he asked for just like when she was sick. 

Her daddies made her feel safe and protected. Dad Rob’s arms were huge, and as she was sitting on his lap, it felt like he was her own fortress. On the playground if anyone tried to pick on her, her dad would just stare them straight in their eyes for a while without blinking his eyes and they would retreat without a word.

But when the shadows started to creep from the corners and it got dark daddy Aaron was the one that she went to. When the wind howled or when she had a nightmare. His gentle strong arms would cuddle her safely. He was a wall against everything that could ever make her scared or sad.

Tonight she was scared because she had seen a video when she had been at Heather’s home to play after school the other day. It had been a scary movie where there had been monsters in the wardrobe. She told Jason in school about the movie and said that there was no monsters but he had laughed at her and said that of course there are, she just needed to check her own closet in the night and she would see them. She didn’t believe him but when she was lying alone in her bed and it was dark she started to think about it. Slowly she approached his daddies’ bedroom door and knocked. Dad Rob opened the door and looked at her appraisingly. He crouched in front of her, patted her head, gave a comforting kiss on her cheek, and said, “I think daddy Aaron is needed here.”

Daddy came to her immediately and asked sounding dead worried “What is it Rosebud?” She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and whispered, “Do you think there could be monsters in my wardrobe daddy?”

Daddy Aaron grabbed her into his strong arms and lifted her up. “I think we should check that.”

He put her down on the floor in front of her bedroom door and asked her to stay there until he checked the situation. He came back after a while “I checked your wardrobe for monsters but they’re all scared of me.”

Rose was relieved that daddy didn’t say that there is no monsters but pretended he believed her. He carried her to her bed, hugged her really tightly, and murmured to her ear “I’ll never ever let any monsters hurt you Rosebud. You’ll always be my baby girl and I’ll protect you from any harm.”

He settled her to lay down on the bed “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep and I’ll leave the nightlight on. If you’ll have nightmares just come to our bedroom. You should never be scared.“ His blue eyes shone as if he had tears in his eyes.

This was his daddy Aaron. He was a soft blanket on a cold night. He was comforting silence, warm arms around her to fall asleep without fear of monsters or nightmares.


End file.
